


Breddy-珍珠奶茶之吻

by meidelssohn



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meidelssohn/pseuds/meidelssohn
Summary: -Eddy/Brett-日常生活向
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 18





	Breddy-珍珠奶茶之吻

Brett剛結束兩個小時的個別課，揹著琴踏出教室門外，視線便隔著鏡片自然地落到了教學大樓一旁綠茵茵的草坪上。

是Eddy，正站在那兒一口一口地舔著冰棒，邊笑著和站在三樓走廊上的他揮手。

Brett都不知道自己究竟是在何時練就了這身本事，總能在視線所及之處，第一時間就找到Eddy的身影。

暮時的夕陽確實稍許扎眼，可一時間Brett竟有些分不清那亮得刺眼的橙光，究竟是源於天空中德斜陽，還是來自Eddy的笑容。

望著那抹笑容，Brett的嘴角也跟著下意識地揚起，他轉過身再次同剛步出教室的教授打聲招呼，便快步下樓往Eddy所在的位置跑去。

這是Eddy的習慣，從前他的個別課時間總是比Brett的來得早，但他總會在下課後繼續留在學校練琴，直到Brett的課程也結束後，兩人再一起漫步回家。

而這個好習慣養到後來，即使Eddy沒課，他偶爾也會在空閒時跑來學校等Brett下課，為的只是享受這段可以和Brett並肩而行，平凡愜意的回家路。

Eddy看著Brett終於來到自己身邊，便自然地移動起腳步，Brett則默契地隨他的速度在一旁緩緩走著。

即便才剛從充滿冷氣的教室離開，七月的酷暑馬上就又讓Brett熱得受不了，他抬手擦了擦額邊的汗，看了眼Eddy手中的冰棒，開口問到，「什麼口味的？」

「珍—珠—奶—茶—」Eddy看著Brett語帶得意地說，而後伸出舌頭又舔了一口手中的冰棒，「要嚐一口嗎？」

「珍—珠—奶—茶—？」Brett瞪大眼睛轉過頭看著Eddy，「那你竟然還只買了自己的？」這人明知道自己最喜歡珍珠奶茶，他想。

可Eddy聞言卻不作任何回應，倒是拿著冰棒又往Brett的面前晃了晃，像是在邀請他一起來品嚐這份美味。

Brett看Eddy笑得一臉得意，心底實在來氣，但他實在已熱得受不了，此刻只想快點嚐到他最喜歡的甜味，他抬起手掌假作扇子往頸肩處扇了扇風，試圖扇去周邊的熱氣，說，「就一口。」而後轉頭看向Eddy，等著他將手中的冰棒遞過來。

殊不知Eddy根本沒有要將冰棒讓給他的意思，反倒是帶著更深的笑意，又往那已所剩不多的冰棒咬了一大口。

「嘿！Dude、」

抱怨的話還沒來得及說出口，Brett的嘴就被側著臉贏過來的Eddy給堵住了，同時間他也終於嚐到了那口冰棒的滋味。

在口腔內炸開的奶茶香氣，本該是在這個炎熱的夏天裡散熱解暑的一口冰涼的甜點，卻因為那不斷自Eddy舌尖傳來的熱度，讓Brett的體溫在瞬間向上攀升。

在Brett的臉燒得更紅之前，Eddy體貼地放開了他，最後仍不忘再輕舔一次那被自己吻腫的紅唇。

看著整張臉紅得似是要爆炸了的Brett，Eddy露出一抹帶著惡趣味的微笑看著他，說道：

「嗯，就一口。」

🌹🌹🌹

**Author's Note:**

> Boba Kiss💋  
> -  
> 其實這是三年前寫的一篇短打，當時故事的主角也不是琴琴，只是前陣子在翻手機記事本時，看到後突然靈光一閃，覺得好像會很適合🍊🐑，於是就把它重新拿出來擴寫了。
> 
> 將近三年沒有動筆，修修改改卡了很久，對自己的文字還是不太滿意，但以此作為第一篇文章，還是希望大家會喜歡🥰


End file.
